Chpt11 Ep6: "The Devil in the Details"
Chpt11 Ep6: "The Devil in the Details" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Picking up to the moment where Kurt was just teleported back to the base by Amara before she was smited by the angels, Kurt returns back inside and to where Rita Repulsa is at as she gathers the spell to gain access to the Cage in Hell. But Kurt then finds Crowley now along with Rita inside and wonders what took so long for Kurt to return back from where he left to. Kurt tries to explain it but Crowley doesn't want to hear it anyway and mentions that it's time for them to "have a chat" with Michael and Lucifer in Hell. Kurt says they should wait for Hunter to return but Crowley grows impatient and instantly teleports all three of them in Hell anyway. Kurt then becomes nervous as he finds himself back to where he was tortured all those years ago. Crowley Everyone --- "Welcome to Hell". Crowley, Rita and Kurt are then walking down a corridor, with high brick walls piled by human skulls throughout with flaming torches throughout the path. As there is a red thunderstorm raging overhead them. Rita Flop sweat sonny? What has this place left to become? Crowley Can it. Your barbs may amuse your circle of hags. But you have no idea what you’re tampering with; what Michael and Lucifer is capable of. Rita Well dear, if you can’t stand the heat, get out of Hell. Kurt looks around nervously, uncertain of what he’s about to face. Rita I must say, Hell's not as scenic as I’d expected. Crowley We are in the furthest reaches of Hell, Limbo, where I send unruly souls for timeout. What it lacks in ambience it makes up for in security. Moments later, they surround an empty jail cell where Rita paints sigils on the bars. Crowley (to Kurt) Makes your flesh crawl, doesn’t it Moose? I get it. I’m the King of this place. Although, it’s still not my cup of tea. Kurt I don’t know, Crowley. I’d say it suits you. Dark. Empty. Crowley Fascinating; the utter contempt, when I’m in the midst of saving the Ranger’s bacon, again. Kurt The point of this is to save everyone’s bacon, including yours. Let’s just hope she knows what she’s doing. This cell won't hold crap if the warding is not right. Rita (walks back towards them) Don’t you worry about me, I’m a professional. Crowley Are you certain you can do this without actually opening the Cage entirely? Rita We are about to find out, aren’t we. Rita then begins siting a spell from the Book of the Damned. Rita Foro dega-la moray (raises her arms. The spell-work on the cage illuminates.) Mah-ho-tah! A ring of flames springs throughout, completely surrounding the warded cell in front of them. Rita (grins) Now, let’s have a crack at that Cage. Foh Reh Say-Lah! Kurt begins to look anxious, while Crowley and Rita looks intrigued. Crowley And so it begins. Kurt, Crowley and Rita observes the flaming cell for a moment. The flames then enrages as something finally happens. Within the confinement cell, they spot a figure of some standing in the shadows of the cell. His eyes...GLOWS IN RED. As he emerges from the dark, the red eyes fade and reveals to be none other than....LUCIFER. He leans nonchalantly against the bars of the cell holding him. Crowley goes closer to the cell to speak with Lucifer first. Lucifer Well, if it isn't my old friend, Crowley. Crowley A mere acolyte, carrying your torch. Lucifer You’re too kind... to yourself. Crowley (scoffs) Where's your brother? I ordered the both of you to be present in this cell. Lucifer Oh, Michael? Sorry he coudn't make it. He's not the same as he used to be since being trapped in a small birdcage. So, that left me to answer the call. Crowley and Lucifer exchange smug faces for a moment. Lucifer What do you want of me? Kurt then steps forward to confront Lucifer. Lucifer Aw, my good ol' buddy, Kurt. My old roomie. Hug it out? Kurt grows a disgusted look. Lucifer I gotta say, I’m a little in the dark about this meeting. Am I up for parole? Time off for bad behavior? Lucifer laughs, mocking Kurt. Lucifer I don’t really get visitors. Kurt If it weren’t for the crisis top-side, you wouldn’t be getting one now. Lucifer "Crisis"? Crowley and Rita are watching the conversation between Kurt and Lucifer from a distance. Rita Ooh, he’s so --- alpha, isn’t he? Probably not relationship material though. Crowley Mother, you’re drooling. Get a hold of yourself. Kurt (to Lucifer) I know that you're aware of about Amara and the Darkness? Lucifer (inhales sharply) Yikes, big sis and big bad uncle are back? That doesn’t sound good. Kurt Only Amara has been released. Now she's--- I don't know what happened. But the last time we were together, a bunch of angels gathered together to "smite" her--- Lucifer Oh, I can guarantee you she definitely survived that. Trust me. Kurt If that's true, then she poses a threat to all that exists, including you. And she intends to release God's brother --- The Darkness. Lucifer Hmm. And that leads me to my next question. Where’s the big burrito himself? Where’s father in all of this? Kurt All current indications of his presence are that --- there are no current indications of his presence. Lucifer What? Caught the fun bus out of town? Figures. Kurt But --- recently, he has reached out to an interested party. Lucifer Who? Kurt Me. Lucifer (pointing at Kurt) You? Kurt He answered my prayers. Lucifer Did he now? And, what was my father’s suggestion? Kurt To seek out you. Lucifer (laughs) Seriously? Huh, who’d have thunk it? Now I completely get why you came to me. You can’t ignore God, right? God says jump, everybody says “how high”? Kurt So, does this mean you are on board? Lucifer Well, I did help dad seal up Amara and our uncle all those years ago. He was quite a force. Determined to take over everything, even back then. But Amara, she was diffrent. God knew that after he created her, he'd had to give her up before in order to seal The Darkness away. Kurt And how come? Why did God get rid of Amara? She was his daughter, and now she's pissed! Lucifer Okay, first of all, watch your tone. And second, I was born right at the moment my father was fighting the Darkness. He was equal to my uncle. He knew he needed more others "like him", "beings of the divine light to vanquish the Darkness", so, he created me along with all my other Archangel brethren. Told us our purpose. But one thing he never told us about, was Amara. She just so happened to be there in the final fight against my uncle and had to get rid of her along with his brother. I can see why Pop is laying low. He's afraid to confront his own firstborn. Kurt If The Darkness is God's equal, is --- Amara --- also equal to him in power? Lucifer Raw power? Probably. That's why he must've got rid of her in the first place. But one thing she doesn't have that our father has with power is; experience. God is a master strategist. That’s why you’re here. Kurt And why is that? Lucifer Because God will need me to help put the cat back in the bag. (laughing) He knows he can’t do it by himself. And --- I'm gonna need a ride out of here. (Kurt grows a confused look) I mean, I look swell in here and everything, but I’d be so much smoke top-side. Kurt (scoffs and realizes) You need a vessel. Lucifer One who is strong enough to hold me, handy, and --- available now. Catch my drift? Kurt (scoffs) Did you really expect me to agree to this? Lucifer (nodding and smirking) Ok, I know. I know, Kurt. It’s a lot to ask. But desperate times require desperate measures. Kurt That’s not desperate! That’s certifiable! Lucifer Okay chief, again cool it and take a breath. You have been working with Crowley. You passed certifiable three off-ramps ago. And look, I’m no fan of the "creator of the universe", but here I am, ready to pitch in. Why do you think God sent you to me? To get my help, which I only now just offered. Kurt, your visions were the "Word of God". You can’t say no to that! Kurt wonders around for a second with a mixture of fear and contempt then finally comes to a desicion. Kurt No --- I won’t do it. (turns the other way) There has to be another way. Lucifer looks down at the illuminated spell-work on the cell as it begins to fade. Kurt turns and sees the fire around the cage fading out as well. Crowley looks startled, but Rita looks intrigued. Crowley What the hell is going on? The fire around the cage is completely extinguished. Crowley (panicking)Why is the warding failing? Rita (calmly) Follow me Kai. Lucifer motions for Kurt to come closer and suddenly Kurt is now inside the cell with Lucifer. Lucifer (grins) Together again. Kurt then backs into the corner of the cage. As Lucifer approaches, he puts up his hands in a defensive motion. Lucifer Hey, Kurt. Did you miss me? I bet you did. Kurt then takes a deep breath; his terror replaced by his stoic faith. Lucifer Huh, I have to say, you’re extraordinarily calm given the circumstances. Kurt Well, it’s pretty much exactly how God told me it was going to be. Being in this cell with you. Guess I just have to go along with it and wait till my brother comes through those doors. Lucifer (hisses) Well, that would make so much sense if it was "God" that was doing the talking. You see Kurt, when Amara descended from her imprisonment, the impact on Hell was so massive. That the Cage got damaged. And through the fissures I was able to reach out. So, it wasn’t God inside your head Kurt --- it was ME. Lucifer turns to look at Kurt, smiling, satisfied. The fear has returned to Kurt’s face. Lucifer So you see, he’s not with you. He’s never been with you. It was always---just---me. Kurt shakes his head, in disbelief. Kurt N-no, it can't be. Lucifer So---I guess I am your only hope. Lucifer then laughs as Kurt becomes terrified, realizing the sort of predicament he's now in. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse